


heavenly body

by pupyunho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Song Mingi, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Top Kim Hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupyunho/pseuds/pupyunho
Summary: Mingi just feels so sloppy before him, like something needy and wanting and desperate. The embarrassment from that, just shy of being uncomfortable, is addicting.x
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 249





	heavenly body

**Author's Note:**

> HONGJOONG TITFUCKS MINGI sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“Come on, press it tight.”

Mingi flushes and obligingly pushes the flesh of his pecs together as best he can, makes a space for Hongjoong to rut into. 

He’ll never understand this particular fixation of Hongjoong’s - it’s not like Mingi really has anything _there_. But Hongjoong is obsessed with his chest - he always cops a casual feel when he reaches up on tip-toes to kiss Mingi’s cheek after a long day at the studio, or just absentmindedly plays with Mingi’s nipples when they lay spent in bed after sex, rubbing and tweaking until Mingi is squirming and batting his curious little fingers away.

Hongjoong guides him forward by the hair til his erection is pressed solidly against Mingi’s chest. The carpet is soft against Mingi’s knees as he shuffles forward. The little machine, a fat dildo mounted on a platform, sits innocuously between Mingi’s legs, but he pays it no mind, not yet. He just rests there for a moment, and when Mingi looks up from his staring contest with Hongjoong’s cock, flushed and leaking and _enticing_ , Hongjoong is staring back at him, lids low.

“Sit down, but take it slow. I wanna see your face when it opens you up.” Hongjoong smooths Mingi’s hair, stroking over his ears and neck. “Look right at me, okay, prince?”

“I’m looking at you right now,” Mingi says, petulantly, and Hongjoong’s grip tightens in Mingi’s orange locks. Mingi’s mouth falls open slightly, and his shoulders slacken, like some sort of invisible string was cleanly snipped. 

“Want me to take it away?” Hongjoong raises an eyebrow. His foot reaches out, between Mingi’s naked thighs, like he’s going to nudge the toy away to the side. 

Mingi hurriedly stills his legs, falls forward a little and pressing his fairly flat chest more firmly to Hongjoong’s cock. “No, don’t be mean, let me have it,” he’s unashamed to whine. He clumsily lowers himself before Hongjoong can get too sold on depriving Mingi of something thick to split himself open on. The slippery head of the dildo catches on his rim, pressing forward easily enough but sliding to the side and jabbing into the fat of his ass. He finally gets it, shuffling from side to side till the head pops inside. Mingi gasps as it stretches his little rim wide, the slide easy from prep but aching just so.

He tries to lift up, hole twitching greedily around his toy, but Hongjoong presses meanly down on his shoulders. “Let me see your tits. You’re supposed to be working for it, aren’t you?” He manually arranges Mingi’s arms, crosses them under his chest so his _tits_ push out. Mingi twists his mouth and looks, embarrassed, to the side, but lets himself be handled. 

“You came to me so earnest,” Hongjoong coos, one hand in Mingi’s hair, the other pressing the wet head of his dick directly to one of Mingi’s nipples, smearing pre over the hard little bud. Mingi shivers and his back arches, subtly. 

“ _Hyung, do you wanna try it? I’ll let you if you wanna…_ ” Hongjoong lowers his voice, breathy, in his impression. “That’s what you said. You just gonna forget as soon as you get filled with something hard?” He slaps his cock lightly on Mingi’s skin, the lewd little smacking noises echoing. Mingi clenches hard on his toy, moaning softly. 

He feels like he’s being made fun of. Hongjoong always makes him feel so deliciously small. He’s shivery, and Hongjoong’s been playing with him for the better part of thirty minutes, teasing his chest and working Mingi open with fingers and tongue, and now he’s seated on his second-favorite cock and looking up and Hongjoong is _still_ appearing completely unphased. Not completely - there’s a flush down his neck and chest that exposes how worked up he truly is, and his cock is weeping and strained where its sandwiched between Mingi’s pecs. But enough that Mingi just feels so sloppy before him, like something needy and wanting and desperate. The embarrassment from that, just shy of being uncomfortable, is addicting.

“I’m trying,” he whines anyway, because he needs to put up a fight, needs to complain and call Hongjoong _mean_ and be as willful and stubborn as possible. “It just feels good, its hard to multitask…”

Hongjoong hooks a thumb in Mingi’s parted lips, presses the digit in between pinkened, plump lips and pulls his bottom one to the side. He hums, like he’s appraising Mingi, and it makes his face burn when saliva collects in his mouth and a little drool runs down Hongjoong’s thumb. He must look so stupid. Hongjoong doesn’t seem to mind. 

“Up and down, baby, it’s easy.” Hongjoong instructs, and Mingi struggles to follow orders. On every up and downstroke, hard rubber cock leaving him and entering him inch by inch, Mingi tries to press his chest so firmly together, the heat and friction of his chest against Hongjoong’s cock unbearable. It’s fine until Hongjoong reaches behind him and the cock in Mingi’s ass starts _vibrating_. He falls, sinking abruptly onto the dildo, his thighs trembling as the device jerks inside of him, fucking him. It makes him clench but tightening makes it worse, makes him feel every tiny rapidfire movement so acutely, like he’s being stirred up inside.

“Nno-o-o, hyung,” Mingi cries, voice cracking as he clutches helplessly at Hongjoong’s hips, and buries his too-hot face to the side of Hongjoong’s waist. Hongjoong grinds forward lazily, enjoying the warm pressure and the give of Mingi’s chest. He especially likes the gleam on Mingi’s collarbones, the wet shine of the flesh made messy by _him_. 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart,” Hongjoong says, prodding gently at his shoulder. “You don’t like it? Want me to turn it off? Or is it good,”

“ _Hyung_ -”

“You don’t have to be shy.” Mingi hiccups, a pitchy little sound, fingers tightening around Hongjoong’s hips as his hyung keeps whispering filth, that damned toy still buzzing away, filling him up and vibrating just shy of his prostate, making Mingi’s dick jerk and spurt pre uselessly between his legs. “I’ll help.”

Hands strokes down Mingi’s sides, stroking him like a spooked horse, and then guiding him up. Hongjoong really does help him; does the brunt of the work of fucking Mingi’s chest, urges him gentle off of the insistently buzzing dildo and pushes him punishingly back on. Mingi’s nipples are sticky and hard and he’s being fucked two ways, attention split between the sensitivity in his tits and fat length spreading him open and setting his nerves alight.

Unsurprisingly for their trysts, Mingi comes first; he shoots messily all over the front of his thighs and tightens unfortunately like a vice around the cock in his ass, vibrations wringing his orgasm out of him gasping and babbling. 

Hongjoong isn’t much better off, but he has the sense of mind to haul Mingi up from his knees and off of his toy to join him on the bed. Mingi watches Hongjoong fist his own cock roughly, hand jerking quickly as he reached his peak. Mingi can see Hongjoong’s eyes catch on his ass; his face burns thinking about how he must look down there. 

“You can do it inside,” Mingi proposes, out of breath, because that is another one of Hongjoong’s _things_. It came up pretty naturally, after they got together, and were exclusive; and it’d just been downhill from there. Hongjoong likes to come inside. Mingi…has come to like Hongjoong coming inside. 

Mingi lifts one of his legs, pulls it up against his chest and bares himself. 

“Yeah?” Hongjoong says, panting. “Okay, fuck. _Fuck._ ”

He nudges Mingi’s leg just a bit higher and squeezes the spongy head of his cock just inside that tantalizing heat, shuffling closer and thrusting shallowly once, twice, three times. His clever fingers dance across Mingi’s chest, rubbing his sore nipples, and then he comes - Mingi’s lips part on a gasp, splashes of heat branding him from the inside out. Hongjoong muffles another curse into his shoulder, hips gone stuttery as he empties his load.

When he pulls out, Mingi is already feeling so lazy, he doesn’t even complain when Hongjoong pulls out. He settles down next to Mingi, warm sides pressed together.

“Messy,” Hongjoong hums.

“ _Your_ fault.”

...

Mingi yelps.

“Stop biting my nipples!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stupid not betaed warmup drabble cuz I was thinking about Mingi's anime tiddies. Be gentle. Please leave a comment. I'll post some actual not shit writing soon!


End file.
